It is studied that water and oil repellency and soil resistance are imparted by treating a surface of substrate such as a masonry, glass, ceramics, textiles, paper, wood, leather, metal and plastics with a compound having a fluoroalkyl group (Rf group). For example, efforts are made for the purpose that water and oil repellency and soil resistance are imparted by treating a surface of a masonry such as stone, brick, concrete and tile by the following methods.
For example, JP-A-57-23662 discloses that an acrylate having a Rf group is coated on a concrete and a stone to form a protective film. JP-A-07-109317 and WO-2004/041880 disclose a treatment agent comprising a fluorine-containing copolymer comprising a monomer having a Rf group, and a silicone-based vinyl monomer. WO-2004/108779 and WO-2007/127267 disclose a treatment agent comprising a fluorine-containing copolymer comprising a fluoromonomer which has been substituted in the alfa-position. JP-A-11-507687 discloses a masonry-treatment agent comprising a water-soluble polymer having a Rf group, a carboxyl group, an oxyalkylene group and a silyl group. EP1225187 discloses the treatment of ceramics with a polymer having a silyl group which comprises a Rf group-containing monomer, a fluorine-free monomer and a silyl group-containing monomer.
These treatment agents, however, contain an organic solvent which evolves an uncomfortable smell, or the organic solvent is removed after the polymer was prepared in an organic solvent.
Recent study results (EPA Report “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)) and the like clarify that a PFOA (perfluorooctanoic acid) doubtfully has a potential risk of environmental load. EPA (Environmental Protection Agency of USA) announced on Apr. 14, 2003 that the EPA intensifies the scientific investigation.
On the other hand, Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-7303-8]) (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf), EPA Environmental News for release Monday April, 2003 “EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf), and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) announced that a fluorinated “telomer” may metabolize or decompose to PFOA. It is also announced that the telomer is used in a large number of commercial products including fire fighting foams, care products and cleaning products as well as soil, stain and grease resistant coating on carpets, textiles, paper, and leather.